Gyromancer
Gyromancer is a puzzle RPG developed by PopCap Games in collaboration with Square Enix and published by Square Enix. It combines the role-playing elements and artwork of Square Enix games with the tile-sliding game play of one of the titles in PopCap Games' popular Bejeweled series, Bejeweled Twist. It has been compared to another puzzle RPG, Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords. While the game has no relation to the ''Final Fantasy'' series, it incorporates several staples from it. Monster share the names of many recurring enemies from the Final Fantasy series, such as the Cait Sith. Many spells share their names, like Flare, and Remedies also make an appearance. The main currency is gil. Gameplay Players assume the role of Rivel, a summoner who ventures through the enchanted Aldemona Wood. Each stage contains its own objectives, from defeating beasts that block the player’s way, to solving puzzles before time runs out. The player learns to summon many of the beasts he encounters, using them in battle. There are over 50 monsters to be summoned. Matching gems fills your monster's action gauges, while the opponent's action gauges fill over time, according to your level compared to your opponent's. Matching gems that are the same color as your chosen monster fills its action gauges much faster, as well as doing matches and combos. Matching gems that are the same color as your opponent's prevents their action gauges from filling. Most of the time, once an action gauge is filled, one of the gems on the play-field is changed to an ability gem, which deals damage and other effects according to the ability, if matched. Each stage has awards for fulfilling various accomplishments. Story After the murder of Yshmea's ruling aristocracy, Count and Countess Laertes, by a company of rebel knights calling itself "Temperance", the king of Yshmea calls upon the legendary mage Rivel Arday, to hunt them down and bring them to justice. Rivel tracks Temperance and its leader, Qraist Kingsley, to the Aldemona Wood where they have fled. There he meets Laska, a ranger also sent by the king to aid Rivel in tracking down Temperance. Together, they rush to fulfill their mission before the ancient magick of the wood closes it off from the outside world. Characters *'Rivel Arday' – A mage of legendary stature, sometimes called "Fist of the Beast". Strange markings pattern his left hand giving him power over creatures great and small. *'Laska Terrado' – A ranger in service to the crown, dispatched to aid Rivel in hunting down Temperance. *'Temperance' – After losing faith in the monarchy, Qraist Kingsley created Temperance to work to better the lives of those suffering under royal tyranny. *'Qraist Kingsley' – A former knight born of a noble family, he is also skilled in the arts of summoning. He is considered a ruthless anarchist more than a high-minded revolutionary. *'Everett Laertes' – The adopted son of the late Count Laertes, who was murdered by Temperance. Everett was away at another manse during the attack, but went missing the following day. Temperance is suspected is this as well, but the circumstances surrounding his disappearance remain unknown. *'Deno Lysander'. Gallery Gyromancer.jpg| External links *Official Square-Enix site *[http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/g/gyromancerxbla/ XBLA page] *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/23380/ Steam page] Category:Related games